


Kiss A Boy In Tokyo

by acuity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clubbing, First Meetings, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Miscommunication, One Night Stands, unnecessary angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuity/pseuds/acuity
Summary: When Kenma is dragged to a club, he wasn't expecting to meet a hot stranger that would change his life.





	Kiss A Boy In Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I finally buckled down and wrote it.

Kenma wasn't one to go to clubs, but Shouyou had begged and begged and well...Kenma had given in.

So there he was, sitting at the farmost corner of the bar nursing an appletini and avoiding eye contact with anyone that passed by. Shouyou had attempted to make him dance, but soon enough gave up and found a dance partner of his own, leaving Kenma to his own devices. Kenma wasn't mad about it, in fact he encouraged it.

But now he was feeling exposed; he didn't have his human shield of conversation to cover him up, so he made himself as small as possible. Unfortunately it wasn't working, because every so often he would be approached by a patron and flirted at, rather badly too.

He was in the middle of being bothered again with someone came to his defence.

"Hey, I finally found you!" the stranger said over the music as he hugged Kenma. "Play along," he had whispered in Kenma's ear.

"O-oh, yeah," he managed to spit out, too surprised to say anything coherent.

The stranger turned to face the man that had attempted to flirt with Kenma and stretched out his hand for a handshake. "Hi, I'm Kuroo and who might you be?"

"Hey, I was just leaving actually," the man said awkwardly and turned to leave, knowing better than to stick around.

"Oh, alright, have a nice night," Kuroo waved as the man walked away.

Kenma wasn't completely sure what just happened. He just wanted to go home at that point, if he was being honest with himself.

The stranger, or Kuroo, as he had called himself, turned to face him. Kenma wasn't sure what he expected, but he certainly wasn't expecting Kuroo to be so fucking attractive. He was tall, really tall, with dark messy hair and a devilish smile that made his honey eyes crinkle at the corners. Kenma was awestruck to say the least, it felt like hours before he realized he was staring with his mouth wide open.

"A picture will last you longer you know," Kuroo laughed.

That was enough for Kenma to turn bright red and close his mouth, he hid his face as much as he could behind his hair, but the damage had been done, Kuroo had noticed him staring.

"I'm Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou," Kuroo said stretching his hand out once more for a handshake.

Kenma didn't know what to do, on one hand there was a hot guy talking to him, on the other, he had made a fool of himself. This was awkward, he didn't like awkward.

Before he made a bigger fool of himself, Kenma turned his head to face Kuroo, his hand swiping at the strands of hair that were in his face. He stretched out his hand cautiously and took Kuroo's hand into his own. Kuroo's handshake was firm compared to his own noodle arm one. God, was Kenma having a hard time concentrating.

"And your name?" Kuroo asked cautiously. Kenma realized he hadn't told Kuroo his name yet. _What an idiot_ he thought. His anxiety was through the roof and it was all because a hot guy was talking to him, goddamn.

"Kozume," he started quietly. "Kozume Kenma" he finally managed to choke out.

"Nice to meet you Kozume-san," Kuroo smiled and damn was his smile a beauty.

"Kenma is fine."

"Oho, we're going too fast don't you think?" _Nevermind,_ Kenma thought as he felt his cheeks warm, _this man was shit._

Kuroo must have noticed Kenma's discomfort and quickly apologized. "Ah, sorry sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable after being hit on." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

There was silence after that, Kenma unable to say anything and Kuroo too scared to say anything. After a while, Kuroo broke the silence, "Can I sit here? I mean you don't have to let me, but it would be nice to sit here...yeah"

Kenma looked back up at Kuroo, god he was tall, and nodded, still unable to say words.

"Thanks" he said as he sat down and flagged the bartender. He quickly ordered something that Kenma didn't hear and turned his head to meet Kenma's gaze.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I'm here with a friend" said Kenma, finally, _finally_ finding his words.

Kuroo looked around, "I don't see a friend."

Kenma shrugged, "He's out dancing somewhere with someone."

"And let me guess, you're not much of a dancer?"

"No." Kenma took a sip of his drink. "It's fine, I'm fine here."

"Clearly you aren't, if people keep hitting on you." Kuroo said, not unkindly, as he received his drink from the bartender.

Kenma sighed, Kuroo was right after all, but he wasn't about to admit that. Instead he said, "You're hitting on me too, you know."

Kuroo let out a chuckle, but honestly it sounded like a donkey braying. It was….kinda hot. "Yeah, well," Kuroo started, "You're cute and you don't seem uncomfortable with me around."

Kenma had to admit Kuroo was right...again. Kenma was okay with this stranger's attention, and he wasn't about to ask him to leave.

After moments of excruciating silence, Kuroo finally broke the ice.

"So I'm guessing you wouldn't want at least one dance with me?"

Kenma thought about it, really thought about it. He was just asked to dance by an attractive guy, a guy who seemed interested in him as well, considering he just asked Kenma to dance. Not to mention said guy also saved him from unwanted advances from another stranger. So gathering all his courage he chugged the rest of his drink and took Kuroo by the hand.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," Kuroo laughed as he was led to the dancefloor.

Kenma wasn't much of a dancer, but he _tried_. He really did. He swayed his hips to the music and tried to copy the same moves as Kuroo when appropriate. His dance partner didn't seem to mind his shitty attempt at dancing it seemed, since Kuroo danced along as if Kenma was actually good at dancing. It was nice. Their bodies seemed to gravitate toward each other as the music progressed. Before long, Kuroo had his hands on Kenma's hips and they were dancing to their own rhythm.

Kenma looked up at Kuroo, he was breaking a sweat from all their dancing and the closeness of their bodies, but even then he was still attractive. Kenma briefly wondered what his skin might taste like, _probably salty,_ he thought. He wanted to taste it to find out.

Unfortunately or fortunately, Kenma wasn't sure which, it was at that time that Kuroo decided to look in Kenma's direction. Their eyes met and despite his attempt to look away, Kenma found himself unable to do so.

Instead, he leaned forward, putting his hands on Kuroo's shoulders and standing on his tippy toes as Kuroo leaned downward. Before he knew it, their lips were meeting in a passionate kiss. Kenma had been kissed before, multiple times, but never this heated and never with someone he'd just barely met. But something about Kuroo had caught his interest and he wasn't about to let him go.

It felt like hours before they broke apart, and when they did they looked intensely at each other, their breaths mingling from their previous activity. It was Kuroo who broke the staredown, leaning down to Kenma's ear," Wanna get out of here?" He had said, but Kenma was too busy trying to tame his wild heart. The loud music wasn't helping either.

Kuroo tried again, and this time, Kenma nodded before taking a hold of Kuroo's hand, and leading him outside the club. They stumbled their way to the train station, stopping once or twice to exchange kisses. They easily got in a train, where Kenma finally remembered Shouyou. He sent a quick text with an apology and hoped his friend wouldn't be too mad. When they arrived at their destination, they made their way to the nearest motel, Kuroo paying for the bill.

As soon as Kuroo finished paying, Kenma pulled him toward the elevator and up toward their room. He was getting impatient. God, was he getting horny and looking at Kuroo's ass while he was paying didn't help. Kuroo laughed as he was pulled along, loving the eagerness in Kenma's actions.

They finally made it to their room only getting their shoes off before Kuroo was on Kenma, pinning him to the wall and devouring his lips, grinding against him. Kenma let Kuroo take control of the kiss, loving the way Kuroo worked his mouth open and slipped his tongue into his mouth. But after a while, Kenma wanted a taste of dominance himself, so he pushed Kuroo toward the bed making Kuroo fall unceremoniously on the soft mattress. Kenma crawled on top of him, before initiating yet another kiss. He wasted no time in inserting his tongue inside Kuroo's mouth, deepening the kiss while Kuroo moaned under him.

Before long, they had both fully undressed each other until they were both in just their boxer briefs. Kenma sat up to observe Kuroo and he wasn't disappointed at the sight before him. Kuroo was just as disheveled as he was, lips kiss-bruised and lust filled eyes. His eyes roamed lower and he took in Kuroo's toned features, clearly he worked out. God, that was hot.

"Hey now, it's impolite to stare." Kuroo chuckled. "Besides," he said as he switched their positions, "I'd like to continue this, if you don't mind." Kuroo leaned down to peck Kenma's lips before heading down to kiss at his neck. He licked at Kenma's pulse point before sucking on the skin. Kenma couldn't hold in the moan that escaped him from Kuroo's ministration. Kuroo must have taken his moaning as encouragement because he continued his work, alternating between scraping his teeth and sucking on his skin.

"Kuroo," Kenma hissed, "get on with it." Kenma was getting impatient.  
"Alright." Kuroo said, punctuating the statement with one last suck to Kenma's collarbone. Kuroo gently removed Kenma's underwear before he opened Kenma's legs to lay between them, getting real personal with Kenma's crotch. Finally, Kenma thought.

"Wow," Kuroo smirked, "Someone's happy to see me."

Kenma had never rolled his eyes that hard before, "Your mouth would be more useful sucking my dick," he deadpanned.

"Feisty, I like you." Kuroo said as he wrapped his lips around Kenma's head, giving it one hard suck. Kenma all but hissed at the action, unable to keep his sounds to a minimum. Kuroo continued mouthing at his cock, hand darting to squeeze at Kenma's base. Kenma tried focusing on the ceiling but it was no use as he could only focus on Kuroo's actions. Kuroo was lapping at his member in all the right places, and he couldn't help but let out a moan from Kuroo's work. His toes curled as his hand went directly to tug at Kuroo's hair during one particular hard suck. But god, he wasn't here to just get a blowjob, he wanted to be fucked and he had a feeling Kuroo could deliver.

"Kuroo, stop for a bit," Kenma whined.

Kuroo paused his actions and sat up to look at him. "Is something wrong?" but Kenma only wrapped his legs around Kuroo and brought him closer.

"Fuck me," Kenma said, with more confidence in his voice than he actually had.

Kuroo's eyes widened before a mischievous smile graced his features, "I can do that."

"Then do it."

"Impatient."

"Are not."

"Are too."

Kenma found himself rolling his eyes again. "Do you have lube?"

"I have a small packet in my wallet," Kuroo said standing up to search through his pants pocket.

He quickly came back with lube and a condom in hand. He set a pillow underneath Kenma's hips before settling once more between Kenma's legs. Kuroo wasted no time in preparing Kenma, but although it seemed quick, Kuroo was gentle and gave Kenma enough space to breathe.

"Okay, I'm ready." Kenma announced as Kuroo pumped three fingers into his entrance.

Kuroo slowly took his fingers out, wiping his fingers on his boxer briefs, which he still hadn't taken off. _The nerve of this guy,_ Kenma thought.

Kuroo finally took off his underwear and ripped open the condom wrapper. It really shouldn't have been that sexy to Kenma how Kuroo put on the condom and prepared himself, but there he was drooling at how Kuroo was pumping his member as he slathered lube on it.

"Okay, ready?" Kuroo finally asked.

Kenma sat up to kiss Kuroo as an answer, before making Kuroo lay down on the bed. He crawled over him before leaning down to kiss Kuroo once more. "I'm ready," he whispered onto Kuroo's lips.

Kenma got a hold of Kuroo's cock and gently lowered himself down, Kuroo's hands reaching up to hold him by the hips. After a while, Kenma finally bottomed out and they both moaned at the sensations as Kenma swiveled his hips. Before long, Kenma was bouncing on Kuroo's cock unable to hold himself back from how good it felt. Kenma dictated the pace at first, but then Kuroo began to pound into Kenma as best as he could from his position, taking control of their movements.

"K-Kuroo, faster," Kenma moaned, unable to help himself. Before he knew it even happened, Kuroo had changed their positions and he was on his hands and knees taking Kuroo from behind. God did it feel _so good_. Kuroo's hips snapped forward relentlessly and all that left Kenma's mouth was moan after moan.

He was getting close and as much as he wanted to voice this to Kuroo, he just couldn't, because everytime he tried, Kuroo would hit that spot deep within him and his eyes would roll to the back of his head in pleasure.

"C-close," he finally spit out after many attempts. Kuroo must have heard because he had his hand on Kenma's cock almost immediately, tugging at it at a rhythm that matched his snapping hips.

His orgasm hit him like a train as he all but screamed with pleasure. Kuroo swore as he followed closely behind him. Panting, Kuroo slowed down his pace and eventually removed himself from Kenma. He took off the condom and tied it before throwing it on the floor to pick up later.

Kenma laid down almost immediately after Kuroo pulled out, too tuckered out from what just occurred. Kuroo joined him afterward and gathered Kenma in his arm to wrap himself around him. Kenma didn't mind the cuddling, in fact, he appreciated it. Kuroo was warm.

"That was amazing," Kuroo finally said, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah," Kenma croaked out. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning was followed by a much needed shower and a round of shower sex. Before they even got dressed, they found each other in bed again, one on top of the other, where Kenma repaid Kuroo for the blowjob from last night and Kuroo showed Kenma the wonders of rimming. It was great!

However, when it came time to leave, they both wondered if they should give each other their numbers.

"So what do you do?" Kuroo had asked.

"Video game design. You?" Kenma responded.

"I'm a medical student."

They figured there wasn't much in common, so they decided to leave it at as a one night stand and they parted ways.

__________________________________

* * *

  

The next week Kenma found himself in the same club again. Apparently Shouyou had also found someone the week before and they were meeting again. Kenma had come along because he had nothing better to do, not because he wanted to meet a certain someone again.

Kenma hid in the same corner, nursing yet another appletini as he watched the lights dance against the walls.

"Kenma, right?" A familiar voice asked.

Kenma looked up to see Kuroo smiling down at him. God, he was still really hot.

Instead of answering Kuroo's question, he took his hand and led him to the dancefloor. They danced to the music before Kenma was brave enough to ask Kuroo if they could leave to somewhere more quiet.

They stumbled their way to the same motel as before, kissing heatedly in the elevator. They didn't even reach the bed this time, as Kuroo fucked Kenma against the wall next to the door.

"Have you ever tried bottoming?" Kenma asked as they made their way to the bed.

"No."

"Would you like to try?"

And that initiated round two of their "one night stand." They even got a good chuckle in when they realized they used the same brand of condoms.

Morning came, and they weren't sure if this time they should exchange information.

"What are your interests?" Kuroo had asked.

"Video games and staying indoors. Yours?"

"I play volleyball with friends."

They were too different they thought and they parted ways.

 

* * *

 

Week after week, Kenma found himself in that same club. Sometimes with Shouyou, sometimes by himself. And week after week, he would find Kuroo waiting for him. At some point their greeting became a heated kiss before they left the club to spend the night together. But every morning they left convinced they were too different to start any kind of relationship.

__________________________________

* * *

 

One night Kuroo failed to show up.

Kenma was left waiting for him all night until the club closed. He left trying to keep the tears from falling from his eyes. He was angry with Kuroo, he was angry with himself. He was angry with Kuroo because he had broken a routine. He was angry with himself for thinking there was anything between them. It was just sex, nothing more, but why did he feel so heartbroken?

That night he made up his mind to never visit that club again, he wanted to move on, just like Kuroo did.

__________________________________

* * *

 

Kuroo had a major test on Monday and he was sick to boot. There was no way he could see Kenma that weekend and he cursed himself for not at least exchanging numbers. He didn't want to leave Kenma hanging, but he had no other choice. He only hoped Kenma wouldn't be too disappointed in him.

 

* * *

 

The next week, his routine went back to normal and he went back to the club as regularly scheduled. This time he vowed to get Kenma's number as he didn't want last weeks fiasco to happen again.

Kenma never showed up.

He had waited and waited, but Kenma never made an appearance. He left home disappointed, but he figured Kenma might also be dealing with a life issue, so he decided to just come back next week.

__________________________________

* * *

 

Four months passed.

That's how long it took Kenma to return to the club he met Kuroo at. And it wasn't his decision either, Shouyou had forced him to go.

"You're in the apartment all the time," Shouyou had said, "Come with us this once."

So he was dragged against his own will to the club where his heart was shattered.

When he got there, he sat in his corner and ordered an appletini.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice said over the music and Kenma's heart did not flutter, shut up.

Instead of looking up, Kenma ignored the voice and took a sip of his drink.

"Kenma, I know you can hear me." Kuroo said, hurt obvious in his voice.

Kenma finally looked up to see Kuroo standing before him. His eyes weren't smiling like they used to, instead they looked tired.

"Can we talk in private?" Kuroo asked.

Kenma shook his head, "You can talk to me here."

"I..." Kuroo started. "I missed you. God, Kenma I missed you so much."

"Then why didn't you show up that night?"

Kuroo's eyes widened, realization hitting him on the spot. Kuroo laughed, unable to help himself because this situation was too ridiculous.

Kenma looked away, of course Kuroo didn't care, all he wanted was sex. "You thought I forgot about you?" Kuroo finally wheezed.

"Didn't you?"

"No, Kenma, I would never!"

"Then why weren't you there?" Kenma spitted out angrily, getting annoyed at why Kuroo was laughing.

"I was sick and school happened!"

Kenma never felt so stupid like he did that very moment.

"What? You're serious?" he asked, unable to believe his ears.

"Absolutely."

"I…," Kenma didn't know what to say, he felt infinitely stupid because of a misunderstanding. God was he stupid.

Kuroo took Kenma's hand and let him out of the club. "Let's go somewhere else" he had said. Kenma had dumbly followed unable to form coherent thoughts.

The train ride was quiet. The whole way to the motel was quiet and Kenma didn't like it one bit, but he didn't know what to say. He felt like he had ruined something with Kuroo, but he wasn't sure what.

In their motel room, they sat on the bed. Both avoiding eye contact.

"I waited for you, you know?" Kuroo broke the silence. "I had almost given up too."

"I thought you had used me" Kenma said staring at his lap. "I thought you had left because you had found something better."

Kuroo lifted Kenma's chin so that Kenma could look at Kuroo," I would never do that to you, I like you too much to do that to you."

"I'm sorry." Kenma finally choked out, trying to avoid his tears from spilling. This was too emotional and he was embarrassed enough as it was. His anxiety wasn't doing so well. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

Kuroo leaned down until their lips ghosted against each other, "It'll be okay, you're here now," and he closed the distance between them. The kiss wasn't heated like their previous kisses. Instead it was soft and slow. As they kissed, Kuroo held Kenma's face like it would break, while Kenma held on to Kuroo's shirt like a lifeline.

Kuroo wasn't entirely happy about what just transpired, but he was happy that Kenma was there with him. And he was hopeful that they would work through this mess so that their relationship could start, really start.

After what seemed like hours, they finally broke apart, foreheads resting against each other, their breaths mingling together. "Let's go to bed," Kuroo suggested. Kenma nodded as he started undressing himself down to his underwear.

They laid in bed, Kenma's head on Kuroo's chest. "Thank you for not giving up on me," Kenma finally said, relieved that he hadn't just lost one of the best things in his life.

Kuroo grabbed Kenma's hand and kissed the back of it, "Like I said, I like you too much to do that to you."

"You do?"

Kuroo nodded before kissing Kenma's hand one more, "I do."

For a short moment, they stayed in a comfortable silence enjoying each other's company.

"I want this," Kenma finally said, "between us, all the time."

"Want what?"

"To be together. I want to know more about you and fall in love with all that you are."

Kuroo sniggered, "I didn't know you could be that sappy."

"Shut up."

Kuroo leaned down to kiss Kenma's forehead, a smile on his face, "I want that too."

They stayed up talking about each other's lives, getting to know each other better. They talked through the night about their interests and their hobbies, whatever came to mind they talked about.

"What do you mean you've never played the Legend of Zelda?!"

"It just never came up!"

"We're going to play it whether you like it or not."

"Oho, is that a date plan I'm hearing?"

"Yes."

It wasn't long before sleep claimed them both and when it did, they instinctively snuggled closer together not wanting to let go.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**7 years later**

"I love you. I love you so much." Kuroo said as he kissed Kenma's hand, rings glistening on their fingers.

"I love you too, Kuro, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of sleeping, I apologize to my body.


End file.
